Wizards Vs Music
by masturgr8
Summary: What happens when the wizards and Harper go to visit Harper's parents in Lima, Ohio? NOTE: this is before the wizard competition and about the middle of Glee's second season...This is my first fic rated T for language and maybe the sexy times later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Alex POV_

I walked into Justin's room with such a pissed off attitude that even Chuck Norris would be scared of. "Hey Alex." He said without even looking up from his computer. "Ugh don't 'hey Alex" me!" I said almost screaming, "whoa what's wrong with you?" He asked kind of freaked out. "You told mom and dad about my plans to go to Chicago with Harper for a month you asshole!" "They deserved to know Alex!" He said kind of agitated, "you can't just disappear for an entire fucking month thinking no one was going to notice!" "Well I had everything planed out until you told them!" "Oh yeah? Tell me then genius." I took in a deep breath to stop myself from punching my annoying smartass brother. "I was going to tell them that we were going to visit Harper's parents in Ohio." "Well they weren't going to fall for that, whenever you're gone for more than an hour they always make me check your wands location your location with my wand." Justin said with a smirk "AND I guess you forgot about this little thing called school…you can't ditch it for an entire month Alex. "UGH JUSTIN!" I shrieked... Then I got an idea. "How about you come with us?" I said with cautiously just incase he decided to freak out. "Please Alex I can't and I don't want to. Like I said we have school and mom and dad would never allow it. AND we'd have to bring Max because if we don't he would just follow us and then tell on us." "Oh come on Justin, live a little! It's just one...tiny... month off! You, me, Harper, and we can invite Max, in the third biggest city in America! Come on!" "Alex I want a vacation too, but we can't just go into a city where we don't know anyone and where no one knows us AND like I have said two times already, we have SCHOOL." He said with a depressing sigh. I had another idea. A better, more devious, idea. "Fine why don't we all just go to visit Harper's parents?" Justin got a confused look on his face. He hates being confused so obviously I love it "Come on we just tell mom and dad that there's a wizard emergency and the Wizard World needs our help! They would be totally cool with it and everyone in their town is in school so we could just hangout and explore their town. I heard they have some like really great restaurant called Bread Stix. Also Harpers parents told Harper that they have one of the most advanced underground science lab in the world." Justin suddenly looked like I had the best plan in the entire world. "We'd have to run it by them...and Max but yeah I think they'd all go for it. It sounds...Interesting. " Obviously I was just going to ditch Justin and Max in Ohio and take their wands so me and Harper could go to Chicago without them telling on us and flashing us home, and obviously there was no science lab. I'd pick them up before we came home. Probably. "Ok great lets go ask mom and dad now!" I said and as I turned around I got the biggest smirk in the entire world. This would be the best vacation ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thanx for reading chapter one please leave me comments on how to make this story better, and any suggestions for shippings because idk who I should ship yet haha and I'll be changing up the POVs throughout the story...keep it fresh;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Justin's POV_

So….Let me just start by saying that I have no idea how we pulled it off. Alex or Max must have used a spell or something because if mom and dad said "yes" to EVERYTHING that easily I'd probably be the most spoiled person in New York. It went something like this…. Me and Alex went downstairs to the layer to find Max, as soon as we got there Alex explained her "genius" plan. (Note that genius is in quotes for a reason) But of course, Max being Max agreed to plan before Alex could even finish talking and with that, we went to go get Harper so we could talk to mom and dad. At dinner Alex decided to casually bring up that the Wizarding World needed our help to take down some rouge creatures up in Lima, Ohio, asap, and they needed a mortal (Harper) to help keep the illusion that we were just regular people. Of course they asked the usual questions "where will you stay?" "Will you go to school while you're there?" And honestly I think Alex should have told mom and dad how long we were going so we could avoid the trouble of enrolling us in a new school and explaining to Mr. Laritate that our great aunt was sick and needed us for her "final days." Honestly if there was an award for lying my family would win first prize. There is something so wrong with us.

_Alex's POV_

Justin says deceitful, I say GENIUS. Ok so MAYBE I charmed my parents into being more…. Lenient but, they had full control over their conscious choice whether to let us go or not. "JUSTIN ARE YOU READY TO GO? THE PORTAL WON'T STAY OPEN FOR LONG!" I screamed from the lair. Our magic's been acting up lately so every thing magical has been getting weaker…Even holding open portals is hard fucking work. "I'M COMING I JUST NEED TO GET THE REST OF MY STUFF IN MY BAG!" He screamed from upstairs. I couldn't even take it anymore so I just pulled out my wand and flashed him down. "Thanks for showing up Justin." I said with a smile and a sarcastic tone, "well it's not like I had a choice." He said with a scowl. "Yeah okay let's just go…MAX HARPER COME ON!" "Alex we're here don't worry!" Harper walked in wearing some crazy ass suit that looked like Lady Gaga, Nicki Minaj, and Rihanna had an orgy on her. "Okay lets go." And with that we walked through the portal.

_Quinn's POV_

"Come on Q it'll be fun." "I said no Santana, I don't have time I have a Spanish paper due and just because Mr. Schue is our glee teacher too doesn't mean he's going to give me a break on this." I know Santana and I are best friends, but with everyday cheerio practice and all of my homework it's been hard to keep a social life. "Fine sorry Q, it's just we haven't hung out in awhile just you me and Brit. Ya know?" Santana gave me those puppy dog eyes that had gotten me to do everything she's wanted since we were three years old and she had gotten me to steal cookies from the preschool teacher… Yup that was my Santana, my evil, manipulative best friend Santana. And I say that with all of the love in the world. "Ok Quinn I'm gonna tell you what I'm going to do tonight just in case you want to join in." "Humor me sweet cheeks," I said with a little grin. As we were walking down the halls to third period I saw Finn and Rachel awkwardly walk past each other, ever since their breakup things in Glee Club had been extremely awkward. "Okay," Santana said breaking my train of thought "There's this new couple that moved in down the street from me, like there people are weird to the fucking MAX." She said making large hand gestures that almost took out that weird kid with the jew fro. "How so?" I asked distractedly, I didn't really care I just wanted to be polite. "Well, like their bigger theater freaks than Berry, like I swear to God these people could be her parents! And, my parents went over to their house to greet them last night and I guess their daughter and her friends are coming over for the rest of the school year and if their as weird as the parents then there are going to be some fucked up kids at school for the rest of the year." _Oh yay_, I thought, _more Rachel Berrys that's EXACTLY what I need _"And what does that have to do with tonight exactly?" "Oh well I'm going to egg their house!" "Classy San, ok lets get to class I don't need Mrs. Thornton to flip the shit because I'm late again." "Kay, later." "Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>So I stayed up till 1 a.m. writing this and its not very good...but at least now I'm combining the stories lol<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Alex's POV_

"Umm Justin are you sure we portaled to the right place?" I looked around kind of confused. We had walked through the portal into some empty street with nothing but grass on each side. "Yes, Alex" he said sounding as annoyed as I felt "we needed to appear somewhere where no one would see us coming so I chose a road about 5 miles outside of town." "FIVE MILES?" I screamed, "Justin why the hell would you ever think that's a good idea?" "Alex, maybe he's right, it'll be okay we just need to walk a little bit." Harper said in that small voice she used when me and Justin were fighting. "Harper, no. Call your parents have them pick us up." I said as I sat on my suitcase. "Alex we can't they think we flew here if we ask them to pick us up on the side of-" She was cut off as a big Hummer sped past us almost hitting Max. "We'll that wasn't very nice." Max said as he started up the road. "We'll come on guys I want to get to Harper's parents house before dinner!" "Ugh fine. Harper you can take my suitcase." I said starting up the road. "Why me?" "Because we're visiting YOUR parents." "I hate you sometimes." "Love you too."

_Justin's POV_

With all of Alex's bitching I'm surprised she didn't loose her voice before we got to the Finkle's house. "We should have portaled, I'm wearing heels you dumb fuck I can't walk this much, blah blah blah." I mean it was her idea to go in the first place, but NO it always has to be my fault. Finally though, after walking for an hour in about three neighborhoods we found the Finkle's house. "EHHH HARPEY!" Mrs. Finkle screamed as soon as she opened the door. "We thought you were lost! You were supposed to show up an hour ago!" "Yeah sorry mom there was a lot of traffic from here to the airport." Harper said with a smile. She hates lying to people about magic and especially her family. That's part of the reason she moved into our house after she found out about us being wizards, she couldn't handle lying all the time. "Oh Harpey, you know we would have picked you up!" "Yeah mom, lets just get inside I'm starving." "Me too!" Max chirped in from behind all of us. "Okay everyone inside we have a lot to discuss before your first day of school tomorrow!" "Leaving school for more school… Smart Alex" I whispered to her. "Fuck off were obviously not actually going to school." "We better not be." "I have everything worked out just trust me." "The last time you said that, I was stuck in a parallel universe where everyone hated me." I whispered as Mrs. Finkle started serving dinner. "That wasn't a parallel universe you just walked outside." "Not funny." After dinner we all went upstairs where Alex explained that she was going to clone us and send the clones to school so we could do whatever we wanted for the month. "Alex I still don't know how you convinced us to ditch school for so long." "Oh that's easy, I put a potion in your lunch." "Wait so you didn't make me a grilled cheese out of the goodness of your heart?" Max asked a little confused, "oh no Maxie I made yours out of the goodness of my heart." Alex alwyased used this tone of pure affection…. Like she was talking to a puppy. "I only used the potion in Harper and Justin's food." She said a little smugly. "Yeah okay Alex just clone us now." Alex got her wand out of her suitcase and got ready to use her spell "Edgebonoutoosis!"

_Santana's POV_

"Kay Puckzilla how do your propose we do this without getting caught?" I asked Puck as we pulled up to Finkles house. Mr. Schue had Mr. Finkle come into school to talk about their theatre performance and all I can say is he was weird as fuck. Like honestly I think the only one who enjoyed it was Berry. "Well it depends if the football team shows up." "What do they have to do with anything?" I asked a little hesitantly. This was supposed to be a thing with just me and Puck, I mean I'm DEFINITELY not into that whole lovey dovey snuggling on the couch watching The Notebook shit…. But it would still be fun if we just did SOMETHING alone that wasn't just sex. "I called up Finn and the guys to see if they wanted in and they said maybe but they weren't sure." Just then he got a text. "hell yeah Finn and Sam are in!" "Woohoo, now its you, me, trouty mouth, and Godzilla." I said sarcastically. "Don't forget the rest of the team babe." He said kissing me on the check. "Okay whatever, I'll get the eggs."

_Alex's POV_

I woke up hearing something hit against my window. _What the fuck?_ I thought as I got up to look outside my window. I saw four people dressed in black clothes throwing eggs at the house. EGGS. Like what the actual fuck? I honestly actually RAN outside. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU ASSHOLES THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I screamed running at the closest person to me. "Oh look its one of the theater freaks," said a boy. He was about 5'10, looked kind of Hispanic, had a retarded looking mohawk, and a smile that made me want to punch him where the sun doesn't shine. "What the hell are you talking about?" "You're a Finkle, or you're at least you're a friend of them which means you must be as weird as them." "Okay first of all, Spike I'm not a Finkle I'm a Russo, one of the most badass people in entire fucking New York, and if you haven't been to New York let me just tell you, you should be scared of me. Second, even if the Finkles ARE freaks you have NO right to egg their house and if you don't stop I will PERSONALLY make sure you never have kids." Now I have to say, I'm good at scaring people but this kid looked like he was about to shit his pants. I felt pretty proud of myself until this really pretty Hispanic girl walked up. "EXCUSE ME little Miss Pink Pajamas." (I knew I shouldn't have brought these on our trip) "But who do you think you are? You cannot just walk up in MY town and hate on MY boyfriend! I am from Lima Heights ADJACENT. Do you KNOW what we do in Adjacent? BAD. THINGS." Now I don't get scared easily but it was midnight, I was tired, and she was in my face. So I did what I usually do when I get scared. I clawed her fucking eyes out. Her two friends had to come and hold me back while Mohawk held her back. "San, were leaving now." He said. "Fine," she said, "but I'm dealing with you tomorrow New York." "Go ahead and try Adjacent." I said as they got in their car and drove away. All the adrenaline had left me and I only had enough energy to go up to my room clean up the cut on my arm from that annoying Latina, and go to bed. I'd deal with everything tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so yeah I know everyone now going to school is kind of confusing but I promise it'll make sense next chapter. And thank you for everyone who put this on their alert list!:)<strong>


End file.
